


Like a King of Restless Souls

by Rosebud_Secret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Secret/pseuds/Rosebud_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sentence was issued: life imprisonment in solitary confinement. He would never see another soul for the rest of eternity. Loki didn't flinch in front of his father during the sentencing. He didn't even open his mouth to defend himself.</p><p>He already knew how things would play out; he had known since the beginning, when he let go of his father's scepter and dropped into the void. He glanced at Thor to imprint his face in his memory, knowing they'll never see each other again before the guards roughly pushed him towards the door. No one had respect for him, but that was nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a King of Restless Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come il re delle anime inquiete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21832) by Rosebud_Secret. 



> A special thanks to my beta "IlSegretariodellaOfelia" from fanfiction.net, she did an amazing job with my work! I'm an Italian girl and this is the very first time I try to translate one of my stories.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thank you for had read it!
> 
> Ros.

The sentence was issued: life imprisonment in solitary confinement. He would never see another soul for the rest of eternity. Loki didn't flinch in front of his father during the sentencing. He didn't even open his mouth to defend himself.

He already knew how things would play out; he had known since the beginning, when he let go of his father's scepter and dropped into the void. He glanced at Thor to imprint his face in his memory, knowing they'll never see each other again before the guards roughly pushed him towards the door. No one had respect for him, but that was nothing new.

"Father, please..." Spoke Thor, moved by the compassion that has always guided his steps throughout life. "This is too much, Loki doesn't deserve it."

Loki stopped to listen, oblivious to the jostling from the four guards surrounding him. Thor always knew how to surprise him, and it didn't matter how bad he was, how many lives he had ended. "Oh no," Loki thought, his brother always intervened in his defense.

"The court has spoken." Said Odin resolutely.

"The court is wrong!" thundered the young man. "He's my brother, and your son!"

The All Father's gaze lingered on his face. "This is why I must be unyielding. We have to lead by example."

He was about to reply when Loki spoke unexpectedly, after days of complete silence.

"Thor," Immediately the room became silent. "Don't meddle." Loki concluded.

He wanted to clarify the emotions that always crowded his thoughts, but he knew that this would only further muddle the waters and expose all of his everlasting pain and problems that he didn't want uncovered.

No.

It was much better letting everyone believe he was just a fool, cruel and bloodthirsty. Maybe he was a fool. Cruel? Yes, but mostly upon himself. He bowed his head underneath the hood of the long white robe and closed his eyes.

"Farewell."

"No, Loki, no! You … you're not like that, you were out of your mind! Father, I beg...!"

"You're wrong Thor, you're always been wrong." Said Loki.

Loki had learned many things during his short stay on Earth. Before dying, that stupid agent had told him that he could never win, but alas, he never really wanted to win despite everything he had gotten himself into. In fact, Loki didn't want trouble at all. Then what was he still searching for? Death? He didn't even know what he wanted anymore, but he did know he wasn't delighted with his sentence.

"Farewell." He repeated with a hint of a smile before continuing to walk tall like a king, the king of restless souls.

He left the court and found himself under the scrutinizing eyes of the crowd. Then the cries of disgust filled his ears and something was thrown at his face.

Dung.

He closed his eyes and barely managed to wipe his face with his chained hands. Tears formed in his eyes as he lifted them to sky to enjoy his last moments of sunlight. A stone struck him in the chest and more insults were hurled at him. Then, all at once the thunder of the crowd fell silent. Thor stood beside him, and with a mere glance, the guards retreated.

"Is that what you are, Asgardians?" He shouted, brandishing his hammer upwards.

"Cowards who scoff at a man in chains? Start now or leave this place!"

People scattered in a short time, the sounds of disgruntled rumbling could be heard.

"Sentimental, as always." Muttered Loki.

Thor looked at Loki's face still stained with excrement, and then at his dull green eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen them shine. He lifted the hem of his mantel and finally cleaned his face.

"I'm going to escort him. Go." Thor ordered the guards.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked.

"Because this is the last time we will ever talk." Said Thor, his jaw rigid and fists clenched.

He didn't know how right he was. Loki walked slowly, savoring every breath.

"What do you want to say?"

Thor stood silent for a moment then bowed his head. "That I love you."

The other snorted with amusement. "You could have told me that without sending away the guards, or maybe it's a matter of pride?"

Thor glared at him and shrugged. "Do you remember when we were kids? Our long talks at night? I miss those times..."

"They were over when you became obsessed by war." His words were full of reproach and disappointment.

"I know. Maybe if I hadn't been that stupid, things would be different now. "

Loki smiled sadly. "People are what they are."

"People change, they mature Loki," said the other, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Or go crazy because of pain," Loki corrected him. "Or they just follow the course of their destiny."

The entrance of the prison was getting closer and closer. Thor caught him by the arm, forcing him to turn around.

"One word and I..."

"You what?" Loki laughed. "What would you do? Shake Mjolnir and get a nice two-bunk cell for us both until the end of time? Don't be ridiculous." He broke free and hurried on.

"I'll not abandon you in there."

"Doesn't matter what you say, because it's what you are going to do. It's what you always did. Soon your terrestrial friends will cry out for help and you'll run to them, or maybe, your girl will bat her lashes and your poor brother will fall into decay. But that's fine; at least you'll suffer less. "

"What are you saying?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Trivial things from the lips of a fool. Don't give weight to my words."

Now deep inside the imposing prison, the guards escorted them through the hall. Loki crossed the threshold of the cell without flinching.

"Leave us." Growled Thor and, again, his order was respected. "When I pull that lever, bars will close and you'll be transported deep into the earth."

Thor approached him and took Loki's face in his hands.

"I've been a prisoner for all my life, I'm sure I'll not even notice the difference. You've always been my prison." Said Loki. He put his lips to his in a light touch before retreating, and the other frowned, confused.

"Eros and Thanatos, Thor, two sides of same coin like Love and Hate. I don't expect you to understand, with your... limited mind." Explained Loki, giving his back to him. "Beware of Death, because she will soon come to claim her tribute. But she's got a weakness; it's herself. Remember my words."

"Again, I don't understand."

Loki looked at him with eyes wet with tears. "Soon."

He pushed Thor out of his cell and showed him the lever. "For the umpteenth time, farewell."

"Loki..."

Thor came back in and pushed him against the wall, moved his face against his and kissed him in return, demanding much more than simple contact. The other gave in, accepting his tongue with a bewildered sigh. But it was not to happen, not in that moment, not in that way. Loki drew back.

"Go." He hissed cruelly.

Thor stepped backwards to exit the cell. Now the eyes of the fearsome god of thunder were filled with tears too.

"I'll come back to recover you." He said, swallowing.

Then, with a mechanized movement, he pulled down the lever. A final connecting glance passed between the two before the cell fell down and disappeared from view.

Loki sat on the ground as soon as he finished his descent.

"No, you won't..." he murmured.

The wall in front of him moved rapidly, winding out into ethereal spirals of black smoke. He just lifted his gaze to the sight before him.

"I was expecting you. Finish this. " He snapped, almost annoyed by the fact that Thanos had made him suffer the humiliation of the trial, the fury of the crowd, and the pain of leaving his beloved and hated brother, before providing his threat.

A single energy beam emitted from the portal and went straight through Loki's chest. He crumpled to the floor without a complaint; his green eyes wide open. It was over.

Thor had just reached the exit, when he heard the clang of the returning cell. He spun around out of habit, ready to react if Loki would, for the umpteenth time, engage them in a fight. Although he couldn't explain how he had traced back the cell, since that would happen only if the prisoner...

Thor saw him on the ground in a pool of blood, blood that had soaked his white robes and stained his ashen skin. He ran to him.

"Loki," he called, pulling him into his arms. "Loki!"

But it was too late, Loki was dead. Thor cried out in pain, and the shout was so strong that the clear sky suddenly darkened, and lightning crashed down over sparkling Asgard.


End file.
